Matthew's Adventure: The Missing Goddess
by Vladimir Tod's Drudge
Summary: Matthew and his friends must go on a quest to save a missing goddess. Who just happens to be Matthew's mom. Rated T for cursing, some mention of sex and violence.Disclaimer: I own nothing! OCxOC
1. Too Many Glowing Things

**Chapter One: Too many glowing things**

_I was running, but I didn't know who- OR What I was running from. I looked back and saw nothing. I was confused why I would be running if there was nothing. I looked in front and got startled. There was a woman floating in the air! Her eyes were glowing green. She was wearing a purple dress and had jet black flowing hair that had a purple streak in it. She looked terrified but I was pretty sure she couldn't be more terrified then me._

"_Help me!" She said "Come find me son!"_

_She faded away._

I woke up sweating and terrified. That dream felt so real. I sat up in my bunk and wiped the beads of sweat off my face. I then came to a realization of something. She called me son! I have been unclaimed at Camp Half-Blood for almost seven years so it kind of made me excited that I may have got one step closer to finding out my godly parent. I have heard of demigods getting dream messages and maybe that my godly parent just did that. I had to talk to Chiron. I looked at the clock it was 5:45. It was too early. I lied in my bed trying to go back to sleep for almost an hour and then realized that I wasn't going back to sleep. I got up and got dressed. I walked out of my cabin.

While walking towards the big house I saw one of my best friends Jen having a dagger fight with one of the Ares kids and then taking the guy down. She saw me and waved at me. I waved back and while looking at her I did one of the most stupid things you only see people do in movies- I ran into a tree. She ran over to make sure I was okay.

"Oh my gods!"Jen said with a concerned voice." Are you okay, Matthew?"

"Yeah… Ow." I got up hurting. I started blushing. "You know just doing one of my stupid things."

"Well don't do too many stupid things. We don't want you ending up with a concussion." She laughed "So if you're not in the infirmary after dinner are we still doing movie night?"

"Yeah, of course. I got to go, see you later." I run off to the big house. I knock on Chiron's office door.

"Come in." I walk in and sit down. "Now what is it Mr. Halliwell?"

"I need to tell you about a dream I had… I think my godly parent contacted me."

I tell him about my dream and when I'm done he stays silent for a moment. After a few minutes he speaks.

"Well it's certainly not uncommon for gods to contact their children through dreams but it also not uncommon for monsters and other gods to trick demigods using dreams so I don't know if you should get your hopes up that this means you will get claimed. Can you tell me what she looked like?"

"Why would that matter gods change their looks all the time?" I said a little confused.

"They do but they keep the way they dress."

"Well she had black hair, she was wearing a purple dress, and she had green glowing eyes…"

"Wait! Wait! Did you say she had green glowing eyes? I need to go now!" He rushes out of there.

"Well then."

I leave his office. When I walk out of the big house I see my other friend Jake probably getting some girls phone number. I walk over.

"Hey Hothead. What's up?"

"Nothing much just got that smoking, hot girl's phone number. What about you Matt?"

"I told you not to call me Matt."

"Whatever Matt. So you still head over heels in love with Jen?"

"No." I blush. "What are you talking about?"

Jake rolls his eyes. "All I'm saying is that you should stay single that way we can be double trouble… and so when I'm hitting it off with a girl and she has a friend you can entertain her friend while I talk it up with her. Maybe I should take you under my wing and teach you how to get girls?" I roll my eyes at him. Jake then continues on.

"Lesson one: Chase anything with a skirt."

"Wow Jake your standards have risen, it used to be anything with a pulse." Jen said smiling while I laughed and Jake rolled his eyes. Luckily she just got here so she didn't hear the thing about me being in love with her… Which I'm not! Okay that may be a lie. After all she was pretty and funny.

"Oh shoot! I got to go tutor some kids. Bye Hothead, Bye Mattie."Scratch that pretty, funny AND smart!

"I told you not to call me Mattie!" She just ignored me and walked away.

Jake looked at the clock.

"We got archery in ten. We better hurry."

Well archery wasn't that bad I guess. I got three almost bull's-eyes (Hey that's a personal best for me!). While Jake got like almost twenty REAL bull's-eyes. Then the rest of the day was nothing special.

Jake and I walked to the mess hall. Jake was rambling about something but I wasn't listening I was too busy thinking about that dream I had.

"So have you heard of that Aphrodite Councilor Piper Mclean? Too bad she's dating that Zeus kid Jason."

We got to the mess hall. After we got our food and offered our food to the gods we went our separate ways. He went to the Apollo table, while I went to the Hermes table. Chiron looked disturbed tonight and Mr. D looked as grumpy as ever.

Half way during the meal Chiron's eyes widened and then I realized… He was looking at me! I looked around and everybody was looking at me.

I said with food in my mouth. "What?"

I looked at myself I was glowing and then I looked over my head. Chiron stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a son of Hecate."

**So what did you think? I deleted all my stories because I realized… Well they weren't that great so I'm creating new ones and I hope their better this time. **

**Also did you like the Lost Hero Cameo? Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. New Cabin, New Siblings and New Power

**Chapter Two: New Cabin, New Siblings and New Power**

**Thanks everyone for the review and Nick you will found out eventually. Here's the next chapter!**

After dinner I headed to Chiron's office and waited for a little bit till he walked in or should I say trotted in.

"So it looks like your dream may have been from your mother."

"But why did she send me it?"

Chiron looked kind of worried. He then spoke after a brief silence.

"I need to talk to you" He said with worry and compassion. "It about something important, But it can wait till tomorrow. We have to get you moved in your new cabin tonight." Before I could even protest he's heading out the door.

I got to my cabin and start packing and after a few warm hugs and goodbyes I walked out the door and headed to my new cabin. I stood outside the door of the cabin not knowing what to expect. After a few minutes I decided to get over being nervous and walk in. When I walked in it was kind of like a cleaner, bigger version of the attic. It was pretty cool! After staring at the cabin for a few minutes one of the older girls comes over to greet me.

"You like the cabin?" She said smiling. "Hi I'm Alexandra Charming, but most people just call me Alex Charms because I'm really good at charm magic. I'm the head councilor of this cabin."

"Hi I'm…" Before I could finish my sentence, she cut me off.

"Matthew Halliwell." She said "I know who you are."

"Yeah, how did you know my name? Are you psychic?" I asked suddenly getting all my thought of liking Jen out of my head so she doesn't read that. She laughed.

"I was there when you got claimed." I blushed from my stupidity. "It's okay we all have stupid moments. Do you need help unpacking?"

"No, I got it. Thanks though." I walked to an empty bunk and started unpacking. When I was a little over halfway unpacking, I hear a knock on the door. Alex walks to the door and then I hear her yell for me.

"Hey Matthew your little girlfriend is here."

I blushed and then started shaking my head.

"No, No, No! We aren't dating! We're just friends!"Even though I wish we were but I wasn't going to let her know that. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure that's all ya'll are." She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and walk to the door. I saw that she was blushing from what Alex said too.

"Hi Jen what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if movie night was still on."

"Yeah." I smiled. "Of course." Alex came back in the room still smiling from her little funny she made about Jen and I dating.

"We have a theater room." She said smiling. "There's even a comfy couch that's good for cuddling."

I gave her a glare that said "Shut up about it!" and I could swear I felt the heat of Jen blushing. We went back to the theater a room and Jen put in the first movie and about halfway through the second movie I guess we fell asleep.

I woke up and saw that Jen and I were cuddled up. I slowly moved out of the position we were in and then I heard a scream. I jumped and woke up Jen.

"Jen, Jen wake up!" I said trying not to wake up my other cabin mates.

"Five more minutes dad." I laughed a little.

"Jen wake up a heard a scream I'm going to go check it out."

"Okay I'm coming." She got up and put on her jacket.

We tiptoed to the door. I opened and closed it silently. We walk through the woods for a few minutes when Jen steps on a branch. I look at her and put a finger to me mouth and mouth "Shhhh." She rolls her eyes and we continue forward. I then hear the scream again and we run to where the sound comes from. When we got there we see a girl standing against a rock and a hellhound.

"Hey! " I yell at the hellhound "Ugly! Why don't you come pick on someone your own size!" Jen looked at me, with a look that says "What the Hades are you doing?" The hellhound looks at me and come to attack me and I put out my hand and something happens. My hand starts glowing, I send the hellhound flying back into a rock and it turns to dust.

I see the shocked faces on both Jen and the girl. I look at Jen.

"That defiantly not a power I would expect from a son of a minor god." She looks at me and the she realizes what she said "Sorry, No offence."

"None taken." I was shocked from what I did too. I look at the girl whose standing kind of looking shocked but at the same time not really that shocked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my life and that was really cool what you just did there!" I smile.

"No problem and thanks." Jen walks over.

"Hi I'm Jen, This is Mattie." I rolled my eyes

"Jen I told you not to call me Mattie." I looked at the girl. "I'm Matthew."

"I'm …" I looked at her weird. Who forgets their name? Then she speaks after a few seconds.

"I'm Etaceh, just a little shaken up from the Hellhound attack. I still can't thank you enough."

"No problem. Cool name. We better hurry back to our cabins before the harpies get us." She looked lost for a moment then found her words.

"I'm a Nymph." She said that like she didn't believe herself. But I just dismissed it.

"Oh well see you around." We waved goodbye to her and then me and Jen headed back to our cabins. We stopped at the Athena cabin. Jen looked at me.

"Well I better get inside. See you around Mattie." She smiled while I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me Mattie crazy redhead," She gave me a "What?" look.

"That my new nickname?" She giggled a little bit.

"Yep." We both laugh, but not too loud. We say goodbye and I head back to my cabin. I finish unpacking and get ready for bed. I lie in my bed thinking about my new power and how everything is changing. I eventually fall asleep but I yet again have the dream and it felt even more real this time.

**So did you like Chapter Two? Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	3. Stuck in the Infirmary

**Chapter Three: Stuck in the Infirmary**

**Kind of disappointed that there weren't any new reviews on chapter two, but I'll get over it. Well here's the next chapter. Oh and P.S this chapter's going to have a little more curse words and sexual references (but not much)**

_I was running through a maze. Yeah-that's what it was! A maze! When I came to a dead end. I looked back and saw that my mother was here again. But this time her eyes were glowing green but with a hint of yellow and she looked sick… very sick. She looked at me and started to speak._

"_Son, Come save me!" She said "Please son, come save me."_

_She fades away. I was expecting to wake up then, but I didn't. I look down the hall and see a glowing light coming faster and faster. I try to run but there's nowhere to run. I close my eyes getting ready for the impact. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach._

I woke up coughing and sweating. It was 6:00 AM. The pain in my stomach got worse. I got to the bathroom and started coughing up blood. I guess I was pretty loud because Alex came in there.

"Oh my gods, Matthew!" She says with worry in her tone." What's going on? We need to get you to the infirmary!" she helps me stand up straight and we walk to the infirmary. Right when we passed the big house Chiron was walking out. He saw me and gallops over.

"Mr. Halliwell, are you okay." He asked with worry in his voice. Why was everyone so worried it's not like I was coughing up… oh wait never mind, they might have a reason to be worried.

When we got there they gave me some medicine and told me to rest. I lied in the bed not planning on falling asleep but soon enough it happened.

I woke up and sat up. I looked at the clock. It said 11:30 AM. I groaned.

"Glad to see you're up Mr. Halliwell." I jumped a bit. He startled me, I hadn't seen him. "Chiron, you scared the living Hades out of me!"

"We need to talk. I need you to tell me what happened." I told him about my dream and waking up cough blood. He nodded and after a brief silence he finally spoke.

"Well it looks like someone is trying to interfere with your mother's dream messages, if it is your mother that's contacting you which I'm assuming that it is." He said with a voice that said he was keeping something from me. But this was Chiron, I wasn't going to get anything out of him so I just dismissed him and if was keeping something from me, he had a reason. But there was something else I had to ask him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about yesterday?" He tensed up and I could see the pity in his eyes.

"You are getting a quest. Your mother she's… in trouble. I have never met her in person so her eyes may just glow when she uses her powers but…" It took him a couple of minutes to finish his sentence but eventually he got it out. "When a minor god's eyes glow green it means their starting to grow week and when they turn yellow it means their… starting to die." And there it was. I wish I never would have asked. My mom... she was starting to die. I have never even got to meet her. I understand most demigods never meet their godly parents, but most demigods parent's aren't about to die. Chiron came over and squished my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Matthew. I'll leave you to your thoughts. We will discuss this tomorrow" He started to leave, but I stopped him. "Wait you just called me Matthew?"

"I'm usually a formal person but this is a personal matter, Matthew." He walked out the door. Right when I thought I was alone I hear some screaming something like "Let me through!" and then I see Jen busting through the door with Jake following her.

"Matthew Christopher Halliwell! I told you not to get in the Infirmary and what do you do? You get in the Infirmary!" She yells and when she's done she gives me a pissed and worried glare. Me and Jake couldn't help but giggle a little. Being the sarcastic guy I am. I had to respond to her "lecture" with a smart ass reply.

"Well actually you told me not to get in the Infirmary LAST NIGHT; you said nothing about this morning." I said smiling proud of my sarcastic reply. Jake just falls onto the floor laughing. I thought he was going to have a heart attack from laughing so hard and end up in this hospital bed right next to me. I soon join in and even with her hardest efforts not to, eventually she cracked a smile and started laughing too. Being around friends is what I needed right now. She puts a backpack on a chair and then starts talking again.

"I'm going to stay here with you in 'till you're all better. I got a backpack full of fun stuff! Jake tried to sneak some dirty magazines in it but I took them out." She said before giving a glare to Jake. Who was mouthing "Dammit!" I cracked another smile kind of wishing she wouldn't have taken them out.

"Well by the looks of things, you should be out of here by tomorrow morning."

I saw a familiar face smiling. It was the face of an angel. Her name was Annabella Claire Stuart. Her mother was a daughter of Aphrodite and her father was a son Asclepius. She was the doctor at camp. She was in her early twenties. I saw Jake mouth "I wouldn't mind getting a sponge bath from her." I giggled a little bit. Both Annabella and Jen looked at me weird, but after a few seconds they decided to dismiss it and Annabella started talking.

"Well we just want to keep you hear for the night because you were… well coughing up blood! So if you need anything just press that button and I will come." I could tell that Jake was about to ask if he could have a sponge bath, but so could Jen so she slapped him before he could. Annabella then left the room. I looked at Jake and Jen with a serious look.

"I need to tell ya'll something." I tell them everything from the dream's to the coughing up blood to Chiron telling me I'm getting a quest. They both lay back in their chairs and simultaneously said "Whoa!"

"I know right and I don't know what to do." I put my face in my hands. I have been so stressed out so many things happening at once. I was glad I got claimed but it was all just moving too fast! At least I had Jake and Jen though. Jake and Jen patted me on the back.

"It will be okay, man." Jake said.

"Yeah we will help you through this Mattie!" Jen said

"Don't call me Mattie!" We all laughed and then I came to a conclusion.

"If I'm doing this quest thing I'm going to need my best friends there! So what do you say?" I asked. They both looked kind of shocked and looked at each other. They came to a silent agreement and both yelled.

"YES!" We laughed.

"Of course we will. But don't you want some people with better experience?" Jen asked.

"Jen you are amazing with dagger and you are very strategic. Jake... Well I don't know. I'm re-thinking about having you on my quest." Jen and I laughed.

"Hey!" Jake said.

"Just kidding! Gods take a joke! Jake your great with a bow and is a good healer." I said. Jen then hugs me. Jen looks back at Jake.

"Well? Join in on the group hug!" She said... well more like commanded.

"Real men don't hug." Jake said in a deep voice and trying to make his chest look all big.

"Jake Adam Perry get your butt over here and join in on the group hug!" Jen said with a stern voice. What's with her using everybody's full names today?

"Okay." Jake said rolling his eyes. He was kind of pouting, kind of smiling. Jen held us in the hug tight and let us out of her death hug after about a minute. The rest of the day was fun. Jake and Jen stayed with me all day. We discussed the quest some. Jake tried to go get a dirty magazine and sneak it in for me but Jen stopped him. We played monopoly and Jen won. Jake muttered something about it being unfair since she's a freaking daughter of Athena or something. Then Chiron let them stay the night at the infirmary as long as we didn't stay up too long, but we kind of broke that rule. Unfortunately we eventually had to go to bed. Which I wasn't looking forward to because of the dreams. But luckily I didn't have them, but my luck was soon going to run out.

**So what do you think of Chapter Three? I made it a little longer than usual not much. I hope you liked it. Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
